


Out of Isolation

by timehasa_way



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared Padalecki, M/M, Open Marriage, Rimming, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehasa_way/pseuds/timehasa_way
Summary: Jared reunites with Jensen after quarantining in Vancouver.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Out of Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Windstorms for being the best to beta and encourage! :) <3

Being in open relationships, he and Jensen have always marveled at how lucky they’ve been to find both each other and their wives; to experience different kinds of love on different levels, in different bodies. It’s something Jared’s always been grateful for, and he’d like to think he hasn’t taken it for granted, but being in quarantine makes him feel like he has. Suddenly, it’s like withdrawal, not having Jensen around, even if they do still talk and Facetime. It’s just not the same. 

Going back to Vancouver after so many months feels oddly like a first date. They still have to quarantine separately for fourteen days after their flight, but Jared’s already got butterflies in his stomach about being with Jensen in person again. They’re  _ good _ butterflies, of course, but butterflies all the same. Even though he  _ knows  _ that once they’re together, it’ll be just as easy as it’s always been since day one, he can’t help the anticipation. After all, this is the longest they’ve been apart in fifteen years.

Showing up for the flight back, Jared’s immediately struck by the sight of Jensen stepping out of his car and spotting him, an immediate, easy smile on his face. It’s obscured by a mask, but Jared can still tell it’s there, just from the warmth in Jensen’s eyes and the crinkle around them. It settles him right away, the butterflies going dormant in his stomach, and he’s in love all over again. His only frustration is not being able to hug Jensen in that moment. Masked and gloved, they board the plane and head back to their second home, but at least they’re able to speak in person, and Jensen’s easygoing nature is once again infectious. It makes it a little bit easier to withstand separating again once they land.

They’d already shared how much they’d missed each other on the flight, but it doesn’t stop Jensen from texting Jared as soon as he gets to his apartment:  _ It’s so good seeing you again. _ Jared smiles, and he goes to sleep that night with Jensen on Facetime, the two of them just talking. They’re both alone, except for the dogs they brought with them, and Jared pets Koda as Jensen says goodnight and disconnects. 

They talk every day, with each other and with their families, and while he’s at least got a pet to keep him sane, Jared’s always thrived on physical connections with other human beings. And as promised, Jensen’s at his door within the hour of their fourteen-day quarantine ending. Jared lets him in, and before he can say anything, Jensen pulls his mask down, soft smile in full view and pulls him in for a kiss. 

True to form, Jensen’s longer hair and beard are somehow perfect, and he’s got the scent of that musky cologne he wears. His hands are in Jared’s hair, and he pulls back a little as his thumbs brush over Jared’s newly trimmed beard. 

He pushes Jared past Koda’s excitement and into the bedroom, shutting the door behind them. Jared’s heart is racing, and Jensen pulls his mask completely off and tosses it aside, but doesn’t move on to his actual clothing yet, because he’s too impatient now, moving in for another kiss, fingers slipping up beneath Jared’s shirt. Jared sighs against Jensen, relieved to feel this again, and he pushes his own hands into Jensen’s hair, a little thrilled by the feel of the longer strands there, the teasing slip of Jensen’s tongue against his own. 

Jensen gets Jared’s shirt up over his head, then his own, and then he backs Jared up to the bed, hands moving to Jared’s belt, opens it and the zipper of his jeans, hand palming over Jared in his boxers. Jared gasps and pushes his hips forward into Jensen’s touch, pulling him into a deeper kiss before Jensen pushes him back on the bed and undresses his bottom half, leaving him naked, flushed and hard as he scoots back up over the sheets, settling his head back on the pillows. 

He opens his legs as Jensen gets himself undressed and crawls up between them, kissing him again and gently thrusting down against him. Jared moans, feeling Jensen equally as hard as he is, feeling the skin-to-skin contact, the firm muscles of his back. Jensen nuzzles into his neck, thrusts again and sighs against him, low murmur of “I’ve missed you” in his ear. 

Jared’s arms wrap around Jensen as he kisses Jared’s neck, feeling the strength in Jensen’s shoulder blades. But then Jensen’s moving, kissing down his body. It’s a soft touch of fingers followed by lips as he slides down, and Jared feels the twitch in his dick when Jensen’s hot breath passes over it. He licks his lips and closes his eyes, focusing on breathing as Jensen licks up the shaft, pressure easing up as he moves higher, so there’s just the  _ slightest _ touch when he reaches the head, and Jared can’t help but squirm a little. 

Jensen’s fingers wrap around the base of Jared’s shaft, holding him there as he takes the head in his mouth, slowly taking in more as he moves up and down, lips soft, tongue warm, wet, and thick. Jared moans and arches, and Jensen moves to hold him down, eventually moving one hand to slip the tip of a finger against Jared’s hole.

To Jared’s surprise, Jensen pulls off and pulls back. He opens his eyes, tries to stop panting long enough to ask what’s wrong, until Jensen lifts his lower half, forcing him to balance back on his shoulders, legs and ass in the air. But Jensen holds him there, thumbs spreading him open, tip of his tongue flicking out over Jared’s hole, and Jared’s breath hitches as he grabs at the sheets, Jensen’s mouth and tongue firm against him now, soft, slick, and probing. 

Jared shudders and feels his dick twitch again, wet now with precome. His chest heaves as he pants and shudders through the sensations. He can’t help the whimper that escapes his throat when Jensen pauses to press a finger inside, moving it in and out a few times before gently lowering him and moving away to retrieve the lube in the nightstand. Jared takes the moment to recover, get himself together, breathing deeply as Jensen settles back between his legs, slicking up two fingers and pushing them inside. He hasn’t been opened up like this in a while, but Jensen knows just where to press those fingers, and Jared moans in appreciation and allows his body to relax, sinking into the mattress, the pillows, except for how his hips lift and he clenches around Jensen’s fingers when the feeling is  _ too _ good. Jensen gets another finger inside before pulling them out and slicking up his dick. He settles over Jared, left arm warm and close against Jared’s side, the other still down between them, hand guiding himself forward as he pushes inside.

Jensen takes his time, moving slowly, as Jared’s eyes squeeze shut and his mouth drops open on clipped moans. His arms are around Jensen again, legs too, fingers pressing into Jensen’s shoulder blades as he lets himself open up for Jensen, gradually feeling a buildup of pleasure, the familiar thrill of how thick and full Jensen feels inside of him. It makes him feel powerful when  _ Jensen _ whimpers, forehead lowered against his own, breathing rapidly even as he stills his hips, pausing deep inside, balls pressed up against Jared’s body. 

It’s eventually too much, Jared bucking and clenching to feel that spark of pleasure from Jensen’s hard dick inside of him, and Jensen pulls back and thrusts. Jared can tell that Jensen is still holding back, but that doesn’t make him tense and moan any less, and he’s so grateful for Jensen to still be this in tune with him, a few more easy thrusts to let Jared adjust before the need takes over and Jensen’s hips match his heavy, halted breaths, punctuated by moans that Jared can only echo. His hands travel Jensen’s back, feeling the muscles move and contract beneath the smooth, sweaty skin as Jensen moves faster, harder, one hand moving to thread his fingers through Jared’s hair, even as his head drops to nuzzle into Jared’s neck again. 

He holds Jensen close, feels his own way into Jensen’s longer hair with one hand, his other hand trailing fingertips along Jensen’s spine. “Jensen,” he breathes, his dick slick between their warm bodies, Jensen thrusting just where he needs it as his hips push in and  _ up _ . Part of him has the instinct to get a hand between them to help get himself off, but Jensen groans, bites down a little on Jared’s shoulder and shoves in harder, and all Jared can do is pull at Jensen’s hair, dig his nails into Jensen’s back, and lose his breath as he starts to tighten up. “ _ Jensen _ .”

He’s suddenly there as Jensen hits that spot again, crying out as his dick twitches and pulses as he comes, arching up into Jensen, clenching around him, his whole body shuddering. His eyes roll back and flutter closed, and at the height of his orgasm he feels Jensen harden even more inside him, shoving in deep, pulsing and wet, broken, choked-off cries against his skin.

Jensen’s body goes lax on top of him, and Jared gasps as Jensen slowly pulls out. He feels damp against the sheets, covered in sweat and overheated. Jensen getting up from the bed makes him feel cool, and he whines a little, halfheartedly reaching out to stop him, but his fingers only brush Jensen’s arm as he leaves. His eyes stay closed as he starts to feel like dead weight on the mattress, breathing and heart rate returning to normal. He feels Jensen come back, cleaning him up with the gentle press of a warm, wet towel. When Jensen settles between his legs again, Jared nudges him with a knee. “No,” he says softly, knowing that Jensen came inside him and was going to help clean him up there, too, but he can’t handle the added sensation of Jensen’s fingers inside him again right now. He’ll deal with it later.

****

Jensen leaves the bed again on shaky legs to discard the towel and freshen himself up. It wasn’t much to do, but it still took some effort, body feeling tired and boneless, euphoric. When he comes back, he manages to pull the sheets out from under Jared’s body to cover him with them instead, crawling in next to him. Jared’s eyes are closed, chest gently rising and falling as his breathing evens out, but he still moves and turns towards Jensen, the two of them eventually settling with Jensen on his back, Jared’s head resting on his chest. Jared lifts his head and leans up to press a kiss to Jensen’s lips, laughing a little as he settles back down over Jensen’s body.

“The mouthwash is a nice touch.”

“Thought you might appreciate it,” Jensen murmurs, smirking and kissing the top of Jared’s head. “Not that I didn’t enjoy myself, but not everyone wants to taste their own ass.” He feels the slight bounce in Jared’s body as he laughs again. “How much did you groom and prep yourself? You trimmed your beard, and I could smell your soap literally  _ everywhere _ .”

“Thought you might appreciate it,” Jared repeats, and Jensen scoffs.

“You thought you might really want to be eaten out.”

“That, too.”

He laughs and kisses Jared’s hair again. “You know you didn’t have to. Trim your beard, or anything else.”

“I know.”

It’s a conversation they’ve had before, when Jared gets too hard on himself for not being perfect. Because, for all their similarities, they do have their differences. One being Jensen’s...well, vanity.

Though Jensen isn’t really  _ vain _ , and he knows that. The negative connotation doesn’t apply, because  _ he _ doesn’t think he’s perfect, and he doesn’t obsess over his looks to the point of being an asshole. He just knows what looks good and has a strong appreciation for it. Jared’s already commented before about how getting dressed up is like Jensen’s wet dream, and he’s not wrong. Aside from clothes and wardrobe, Jensen just always keeps his appearance polished, always wears cologne, and he keeps up just as well with the rest of his body. He’s cleaned up and well-groomed everywhere he possibly can be. He’s...well, he’s not  _ vain _ , but maybe  _ high-maintenance _ is a better word for it. 

Jared’s more natural, more rugged, and if Jensen’s honest, it’s one of the things that attracts him most to Jared. He’s more than grateful to have such different partners in his life. He gets the same thrill sliding his hand up his wife’s bare thigh as he does over the hair on Jared’s. He loves her smooth, soft curves just as much he loves Jared’s tight, muscled body. But they’ve also been together long enough that Jared’s body has grown into this over time. Jensen can remember times lying in bed with Jared, fingers passing over the hair on Jared’s chest, and Jared shifting a little uncomfortably, self-conscious, asking him if he was okay with it. Jensen found himself slightly appalled by the question, as if he wouldn’t love Jared no matter what. But given the contrast with his own smooth appearance, he could understand it somewhat. 

His whole point is that just because  _ he’s _ high-maintenance, Jared doesn’t have to be; that Jared doesn’t have to change himself in any way, and that Jensen honestly does find everything about Jared to be a turn-on. He’s assured Jared of that before, and just wants to know that Jared still understands that. 

“It just felt a little like a special occasion,” Jared clarifies, putting Jensen at ease, “And it’ll be easier to shave for Sam.”

Jensen debates just drifting into sleep with Jared or keeping him up a little longer. “I might have some news,” he says, after a moment of silence, and Jared shifts on top of him, listening.

“Oh?”

He feels the slightest bit of butterflies in his stomach, anxious over the end of the biggest accomplishment of his life so far, and excitement over something new. “I might have a new role.”

Jared snaps to attention, lifting himself up with one arm on the bed, opposite hand on Jensen’s chest, looking down at him, eyes lighting up with his own hesitant excitement. “Is it still a ‘might’, or did you get it?” Jensen just smiles up at him, laughing when the hand on Jensen’s chest pushes him into the mattress in a mock punch for not saying something sooner. “ _ Jensen! _ You got it?! Why haven’t we talked about this?”

“I wanted to tell you in person,” he says, still laughing, happy now to have shared it and to have the support. 

“That’s amazing!” Jared practically shouts, fully lighting up now, the fatigue fading from him as he smiles wide. “You’re amazing.” He pushes at Jensen again. “I  _ told _ you you’d get it!” 

“I didn’t want to assume,” Jensen says, shrugging, honestly still wondering how he got so lucky to have this life, where other people are invested in him, in his career, in keeping him going. 

Another push. “You’re so fucking modest,” Jared says, leaning down to kiss him. “Congratulations, you asshole. How long have you known?”

“Thanks!” Jensen says, chuckling. “Not long. I couldn’t have waited that long to tell you, but I knew we would finally be together soon.” 

“We have to celebrate!”

Jensen raises a brow and pinches at Jared’s side, making him flinch. “I thought we just did.”

“That was just celebrating seeing you again,” Jared says, smirking, his eyes going a little darker. “I didn’t know we had more reasons to celebrate.”

Jensen considers the look in Jared’s eyes, starts feeling a little more awake and energetic himself. “Well, you  _ are _ gonna be a cowboy now, aren’t you?”

“Mr. Ackles!” Jared tilts his head and gives him a shocked look, leaning in closer. “Are you suggesting that I  _ ride _ you?”

“You could consider it prep,” Jensen teases, leaning up and kissing him. But as Jared moves to straddle him, Jensen grabs his hips, more to make him pause than anything else. He knows they’re both struggling with the weight of this transition in their lives, the emotion of it. It’s all so much, the loss  _ and _ the gain. These couple of weeks will be extremely hard for both of them, but he wants them to still keep their heads up and look forward to what’s to come. “You’re amazing, too, you know?” He sees the understanding and emotion in Jared’s eyes and tries to keep from getting choked up as he reaches up and strokes at Jared’s trimmed beard. “I’m proud of us.”

He sees Jared swallow hard before he leans down and kisses Jensen again. “Me, too.”


End file.
